


Netflix and Cuddle

by Naji_Dragonchild



Series: Woethough Au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_Dragonchild/pseuds/Naji_Dragonchild
Summary: Emile and Remy spend an evening together.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Woethough Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952302
Kudos: 35





	Netflix and Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a chapter! I just wanted to write fluff instead of the angst fest that is the next chapter.

Remy spread out the dye, careful to get it everywhere as even as possible.

Emile hummed along to the theme song of the cartoon he had put on, having memorized it already even though they were only at the second episode.  
In maybe two more he'd sing along, Remy knew.

"Turn your head a little, sugar," he said, guiding Emile in the direction he needed. "Perfect, thanks."

He pressed a quick kiss against Emile's cheek earning a giggle.

"Do you think the pink will look good?" Emile asked.

"Of course it will. Everything looks great on you, babe. Unless maybe if I manage to completely fuck this up."

"I wonder how our fusion will look then," Emile said, pausing the cartoon. "I'm not sure how your green will work with it. The baby blue wasn't as different."

"I bet we'll slay. Maybe we'll just have an entirely new hair colour? Isn't that how most of them work?"

"I think most fusions have some mix of the hair colours of whoever fused."

"Well, either way, we'll look awesome, pumpkin. Could you turn the other way?"

Emile pressed play again and Remy continued his work, occasionally commenting on the show.  
Back when they had started dating, Emile had sometimes worried Remy would get bored with the cartoons. He still liked to make sure Emile knew this wasn't the case. Never would be.

Who cared if his reputation as a stone cold bitch suffered. He could always just kill someone to get it back.  
Preferably some bigot or someone who had dared to point out his softness, the only exception being Logan's tiny gremlin.

"So, I think I've got it everywhere," Remy announced and combed through Emile's dye covered hair with one hand, just to make sure, before putting the old shower cap over his head. "I'll set a timer for when you have to wash it out."

"Thanks, babe," Emile smiled at him. "You're the best."

"Nope," Remy pressed a kiss against his cheek, "I think you got me confused with yourself there. And anytime."

Emile chuckled and Remy's heart melted at the sight of his smile, rosy cheeks and scrunched up eyes.

"Fine, but if I'm the best you're a very close second."

"Of course I'm second," Remy grinned. "Otherwise you'd be way out of my league. I'd never have a chance. Not that you aren't already."

Emile caught his lips with his own and Remy closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.

The stench of hair dye was filling up his senses and their noses bumped awkwardly but the feeling of Emile's lips against his was still the most amazing he'd ever felt.  
How incredible that he got to taste them everyday anew.  
Could fall in love deeper with every minute.

An alarm started both of them.

Remy checked his phone and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Gotta wash it out now," he said and got up from the couch. "I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to pause so you don't miss anything?"

"Nah, don't worry. You can just tell me what happened or I can rewatch it sometime."

"Okay, then."

Remy strolled into the bathroom and let his pants drop to the floor and taking off the sports bra he had settled on instead of a binder. It was easier to take off without risking getting all the dye on it.

He stepped into the shower and let it run for a moment until it was warm enough.

Emile had bought a new shampoo, that was probably meant for little girls.  
Remy smelled at it.  
Something fruity and sweet.  
He squeezed it onto his hand. Pink and glittery. Why the fuck not?

Being one of the most feared men in the city didn't mean he couldn't sparkle and smell nice.

Logan had proofed the sparkly part just a month ago after he had made the mistake or maybe genuinely brilliant decision to buy the little gremlin some glitter from the crafting store.  
The trail of glitter falling from his hair and suit hadn't stopped anyone from falling to their knees in terror.

Remy still owed the kid ice cream for it. The news reports had been hilarious.

He stepped out of the shower again and dried himself off.

He wiped the mirror to get a glimpse of his hair.  
The green had turned out nicely. It was dark and they'd mixed in a little bit of red to desaturate it a bit. 

The cartoon was paused when he came back into the living room. The window had been cracked open and the dye stench wasn't as prominent as it had been anymore.

Emile wasn't there.

"Babe?" Remy called into the apartment.

"I'm here!" came the reply from the kitchen. "Do you want some chips too?"

"Sure," Remy settled on the couch again. "Thanks!"

Emile came back with a big bowl and stopped in the doorway.

"That looks amazing!" he marvled.

"You think so?"

"Of course? Aren't you happy with it?" he set down the bowl on the coffee table and settled next to Remy.

"No, I like it. Don't worry. I'm happy you like it too. I think I might do this colour again actually," he gave Emile a few pecks over his cheek, forehead and nose and pulled him closer.

"We can cuddle once I've washed my hair," Emile reminded him.

"Mhm... Fine. So, what did I miss?"

Oh, of course!" Emile began recounting the plot in detail as Remy smiled to himself. The plot wasn't really all that important to him. The look on Emile's face when he talked about it on the other hand... Priceless. "...and this is where I paused."

"Okay," Remy nodded and pressed play.

They got to the end of the episode before Emile's alarm sounded and he got up to shower.

Remy paused to wait for him to come back, missing him and his warm weight against Remy's arm, as soon as he was out of the door.

He listened to the sound of the shower being turned on and Emile singing to himself as he got in. 

He picked up the Stitch plushy sitting on the couch. 

It was new. 

Remy had gotten it from Hot Topic after the old one had disappeared from Emile's office and he had been upset about it.  
It couldn't quite make up for it but it had made Emile smile so as far as he was concerned it was worth it. 

Remy was still trying to find out who of Emile's patients had stolen it even if Emile was sure that nobody had stolen it. That he had simply lost it.

"I'm back!" Emile announced, rubbing his head dry with a towel.

"And? How'd it turn out?"

Emile pulled the towel down and shook his hair out. It was a nice pastel pink. Maybe a little darker than they had intended but still nice and soft.

"Do you like it?" Emile asked. 

"Babe, you're beautiful," Remy breathed. "Come here."

Emile sat on his lap and burrowed into his chest. Remy pulled him even closer and pressed kisses over his neck and cheeks.

"How did I find someone as gorgeous and smart and kind as you?" he murmured.

"By being handsome, cool, clever, charming and just all around incredible, maybe?" Emile suggested.

Remy chuckled.

"Oh, hush."

Emile clicked play again.


End file.
